


After the Public Trial

by Zinzanzelf



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Before 11/19, Days of Sisters, F/M, Flashforward to present interrogation, Hurt/Comfort, JKQN, Makoto Niijima Week, Makoto Niijima Week 2019, Weaving Shumako into the P5 Canon, courthouse, public trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: After witnessing Sae prosecute at the public trial, Makoto is stricken with disbelief. When did her sister become so heartless? How did her sense of justice become so skewed?She numbly wanders around the courthouse, recollecting her thoughts, processing the fact that she must fight her sister. Ren follows to make sure she's okay.For Makoto Niijima Week 2019: Sisters





	After the Public Trial

**Author's Note:**

> According to Akechi, the case is against: "a politician who decided to make personal use of government funds."
> 
> Futaba adds that, "I read about that in a magazine! He went on a vacation with his mistress to some fancy hot springs!"

“The court is now in session.”

A hush settled over the courtroom. Mixed in with the jury were the Phantom Thieves and one celebrity detective. They watched with bated breath, their attention on the silver-haired prosecutor who stood before the jury, immaculate, intimidating, immovable.

“The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.” Sae readied the court record and waited for the judge to address the defendant.

From the very first question Sae asked the shame-faced politician, Makoto saw how much her sister had changed. Was this the result of having a Palace?

“Please examine this invoice, these expense reports, and this signed check with your alleged signature. Do you recognize them to be yours?”

_ “I am the manager of this casino, and the rules deem that I am the victor!” _

“Liar! The defendant is lying, Your Honor! The prosecution would like to call a witness who can prove it.”

_ “I will win! Fair and square! And no one can stop me! Not even the Phantom Thieves!” _

“That question is irrelevant to the case!”

_ “What losers!” She cackled. “What losers!” _

“**Objection!** I find that hard to believe. Your statement directly contradicts the witness’s testimony as well as the amount of money listed on this report here. How do you explain that?!” 

_ “Criminal trials are but a gamble to be won, and us prosecutors arrange the gambling table. Hence, losses are unacceptable! We must win, even it it has to be on false charges!” _

Each argument, each statement Sae made against the defendant was ruthless, merciless. Makoto could hear Sae’s Shadow speak. She wanted to clamp her hands over her ears and scream for her to stop. It took all her will power to keep from crying out.

This wasn’t her sister was it...?

It didn’t matter which side was right or wrong. Or who was guilty or innocent. Or how the outcome of the trial would affect the lives of those involved. It was all about winning the case. As quickly as possible. There would be no room for negotiation.

It was clear the defendant was guilty. There was an overwhelming amount of evidence and credible witnesses not to mention all the coverage by the media after being caught red-handed. But watching her sister tear down the pitiful politician was like watching a lioness taking down an fat, overgrown mouse. And the jury were the awful, apathetic tourists sitting safe in camouflaged SUVs watching the carnage unfold.

Ren forced himself to stay calm. His friends were focused on the trial. Morgana lay in his bag, eyes closed, ears alert.

Akechi. He was watching them, though his head faced forward and his body sat motionless like a chameleon, every so often, those dead eyes of his would flicker across the room at Sae and back towards the Phantom Thieves. He watched each of their faces for any reaction. He was observing Makoto, though her face remained calm, like a steadfast soldier in the midst of battle. But Ren knew. He saw tension clamp down on her like a vice as she watched her sister. The way she gripped the arm rest between them, the way her breathing came in quiet, shallow, gasps, the way she would bite the inside of her mouth each time Sae made an objection. Makoto also knew she was being observed and refused to give anything away to the enemy. She held her breath and counted to ten backwards.

In that moment, Ren didn’t care if he was watching and slid his hand over Makoto’s. Her facial expression did not change but she knew his hand was on hers. She turned her hand over and interlocked their fingers. She gripped his hand when Sae coldly declared, “No further questions, Your Honor.” for the final time. It was perfectly clear that a retrial would be absolutely unnecessary. The cold blooded prosecutor might as well have delivered the sentence herself. When the judge gave the verdict of **GUILTY **(which was done more out of ceremony than anything), Ren squeezed back. Their hands remained joined for the remainder of the trial, even after the judge banged the gavel. They only parted hands after the Judge dismissed the crowd.

* * *

“What? Why would Makoto attend the trial? She’s never done something like that before. What does this have to do with my case?”

The bruised and battered teenager sitting before her clutches his head and grimaces. “Think about it. Makoto doesn’t act unless she has good reason to, does she?”

There is a deep sense of familiarity from the way he speaks her name but Sae is too preoccupied with this latest revelation on her little sister’s continual involvement with the Phantom Thieves.

“True. I did receive a text saying she’d be there. Both her and...”

Makoto was there. So was Akechi. Who else? There were a number of high school students that day. 

Sae frowns.

Who was sitting next to her? She calls to mind the details of the trial and its outcome but is unable to recall the faces in the crowd. All she remembers is Makoto and the look on her face...no, she cannot even remember the expression on her little sister’s face as the trial commenced.

Ren groans in pain. A wave of nausea rolls over him as he fights against his state of delirium. It feels like a hot brand cinched around his skull, assaulting his senses, threatening unconsciousness.

“Hey!” Sae slams the table. “You’re not done yet. Focus.”

_ “Focus. Look, I know you want to take a break but you’ve only a little more to go. Just a little more. I know you can do it.” _

Heh. Sisters.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” He inhales slowly and shifts his weight onto his elbows. _ Gotta keep it together. Wait for me, everyone. Just a little more. _

“Right. So here’s what happened after the courthouse.”

* * *

The judge dismissed the jury and everyone filed out of the court room. Makoto kept her eyes on Sae who gathered her files and briefcase and left through the side door, stopping for a brief moment to glance at her wristwatch. The Phantom Thieves headed for the lobby but Makoto went the opposite direction. She clenched her phone and looked up and down the empty hallway in vain.

“Sis…” She tapped her phone. The screen lit up. No new messages.

“Makoto.”

Ren jogged over to her, gripping the straps of his less-than-empty schoolbag.

“Ren, I was just-” She pointed towards the end of the hallway.

“Where are you going?” he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She averted her gaze and brushed her hair back nervously. 

“I was hoping I’d run into Sis and-” 

“If you’re looking for Sae-san, I believe she’s gone to her next trial.” In strolled Akechi, casually joining their conversation with that habitual pleasant smile plastered on his face, casually slipping his phone out of his coat pocket. “Not surprising, knowing her. Why? Were you perhaps hoping to speak with her? If you want I can give her a call.”

“No. It’s fine.” she said, clutching her arm. “She’s busy. I shouldn’t bother her.”

“Isn’t that considerate. She’s so lucky to have a selfless little sister like you who knows when to not be a burden. It’s commendable really.” 

Makoto did not reply. Ren’s expression remained neutral but if Akechi continued to belittle her...

Akechi shrugged slightly then flippantly addressed Ren. “Let me know when we’re meeting. Excuse me, I have to make a call.”

As soon as Akechi turned the corner, Ren leaned forward to inspect her face. She was incredibly tense and her body wavered slightly, like a reed in the wind. She was physically present but her mind was elsewhere.

“Makoto.”

She didn’t react.

He carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. “Makoto.” he called again.

She continued to stare ahead. When she spoke her voice rang hollow, emotionless. “I’m fine. I know he wanted to provoke me. I’m fine.”

“We should head back.”

“Okay. See you later.”

He shook his head. “Ma-”

“Ren, please. I just...need to be alone.”

_ But you’re shaking. _

She shrugged his hand off and walked past him without a word and headed towards the exit. Ren followed her. When they got outside Makoto walked around the front of the courthouse aimlessly.

She plopped down on one of the half hexagon benches. He sat on the opposite end.

“Go. You don’t have to be here.”

He folded his hands in front of him, adamant. “I’m not leaving you here by yourself.”

“I know you have things to take care of. Go.”

“This is more important.”

Each time she asked him to leave and each time Ren gently refused. Finally, she turned her face away from him, scrunched herself into the corner of the bench, and fell silent. 

After some time passed she heard him get up and leave. She glanced at where he sat. He had left his bag behind.

The cold November wind rustled through the dead trees. Makoto didn’t care that her hands and feet were freezing. She didn’t care that the wind bit through her clothes, chilling her to her core. She didn’t care that her ears stung or that her nose was dripping and that she probably looked like an emotional wreck. What did it matter when her sister, _ her sister _ had a Palace? Sae’s worldview had become distorted. She abandoned her own justice for selfish ambition. Because, because…

_ I’m her little sister! I should’ve noticed sooner. If I had said something back then maybe I could’ve helped her. But now...she won’t... _

She stared at her clenched hands, raw and red from harsh wind, her palms raked with angry red indents from her fingernails. She blinked back her tears, feeling them burn the back of her eyelids. The wind blew again causing her to shiver and curl up against the bench. She stubbornly wrapped her arms around her core in an attempt to preserve her body heat.

The sound of footsteps approached her. Was it a guard coming to tell her to vacate the premises? She didn’t care.

Makoto heard his voice before a can of Chunky Potage entered her field of vision. “Sorry, they were out of the other one.”

She looked up at Ren. He was panting slightly. His nose and knuckles were red from the cold. How far was the nearest vending machine? He must’ve sprinted all the way back with the cans under his blazer. 

He shook the can gently. “Not your favorite, I know. But at least it’s hot.”

Slowly she raised both her hands towards the proffered hot beverage. One hand took the can and put it aside. The other closed around his hand and she rested her forehead in his open palm. He stepped closer, shielding her from the wind and from any passersby who might see her pained expression.

Ren himself was at a loss for words. She looked so thin, so fragile, crushed under the weight of her agony.

_ This is all I can do for her. Anything I say now would just sound superficial. I wish I brought a jacket. Makoto, your hands are like ice. And you’re shivering. I feel so helpless. It’s all so--- No, think. _

He unbuttoned his blazer and when he was about to remove it, she reached up to stop him, shaking her head slightly. She was not about to let Ren be buffeted by the winter wind even more than he already had. Instead, she tugged on his arm, bringing him closer and rested her head against his middle and he placed his arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he arranged the sides of his blazer to cover her as much as possible, like a tent.

“I don’t understand. Why? Why does Sis have a Palace? For as long as I’ve known her she’s always been strict but fair. She always strove to do the right thing even if it was the harder choice.” 

She lowered her arms from his waist. Ren sat beside her and listened patiently.

“I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.” She clutched the can of potage. “During the trial, Sis was - whenever she spoke, I could hear her. Her _ other self_. She kept- she kept saying things like winning was all that mattered. Even if it meant twisting the truth for her own personal gain.”

His face contorted with worry and he nodded sympathetically. Her teeth chattered.

“I know. I should have told you all sooner. But this is my sister we’re talking about. She’s the strongest person I know. I was hoping she’d be able to change her heart on her own so I waited. I dragged it out.”

Her head sagged. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“Makoto, you know that’s not true.”

She sniffed, holding back the flood of emotions that threatened to turn her into a sobbing mess. 

“Hey,” He gently touched her forearm. “Won’t you turn this way?”

She lifted her head to face him, her eyes moist with tears.

“Your sister has a Palace. That’s true. But she’s not gone yet. We can still do something. Right?”

“But we have to play by her rules. Otherwise she won’t listen.” She smiled ruefully. “Well, that part of her hasn’t changed.”

“If that’s what it takes to reason with her.” He took one of her hands in his. “Makoto, you’ve changed. I think you’re ready to face her.”

Her mouth gaped open in surprise. “Ren… I - You think so?”

“If your sister was sitting right here in front of you, what would you say to her? What’s the most important thing you want her to know?”

“I…” She touched the tips of her fingers to her chin and thought for a good long moment. _ Sis, you’re my only family. I won’t let you fall. I'm going to dispel the cause of your distortion. _ “I want to remind her of the reason she became a prosecutor in the first place.” 

He smiled encouragingly. “Yeah. I’m sure you two will come to an understanding when you speak with her.”

“Yes. We mustn’t dawdle any longer. Let’s go save her.”

He squeezed her hand. She smiled at him.

“Together.”

She stood up and wiped her eyes. “We better go. The guards are looking at us funny. I’d hate it if there were reports of Shujin’s delinquent transfer student skulking around the Courthouse.”

Ren glanced at the guards and adjusted the bridge of his glasses with his middle finger. “That’s the last thing we need.” 

_ Must be nice to have so much free time. _

He slipped off his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Wait-! What about you?” she protested.

“You catching a cold is the last thing we need. Just wear it until we get to the train station. Okay?” 

“Fine.” she conceded. She offered her hand and he took it. 

“U-until we get to the train station.”

He smirked. “As you wish.”

They left the Courthouse each holding a tepid, unopened can of Chunky Potage, hands linked together.

Makoto smiled to herself, thankful for his warmth, thankful he was by her side.

_ That’s why I’ve been able to face my problems head on. Because of everyone’s support. Because of him. They continue to give me the strength to fight. This is the kind of person I want to be for you. Sis. I’ll be your ally. I promise I’ll protect you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -Everything I know about the judicial system, courts, law and order, I learned from Phoenix Wright so apologies if I got anything wrong. Better yet, please correct me if I made any mistakes.
> 
> -This story was inspired by a Shumako moment tweet. To loosely summarize their headcanon: The protagonist and Makoto are holding hands throughout the trial. It's difficult to watch her sister, knowing how distorted she's become, but he's right by her side supporting her the entire time.
> 
> Wait, wait, wait - I found it. It's SO PUNNY.  
Makoto's Chair-kun: "I HC that he's holding her hand through this... TRYING... time."
> 
> https://twitter.com/PapesseJohanna/status/1161345628309544961  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TGS 2019 featured Persona 5: Royal gameplay as well as a sneak peek at the cast of Persona 5 The Stage. That's right, P5 is being adapted into a play- Believe it.  
Then again P3 and P4 also got stage adaption so I guess this was inevitable...  
The actors look spot on I must say! (But Joker's Phantom Thief costume looks horrendous.)
> 
> Anyway, what does this have to do with the theme Sisters?
> 
> Jun Fukuyama (The Protagonist's VA) commented on the photo shoot for the stage play and when it showed Sae he called her ["Onee-chan!"](https://youtu.be/6UmPOe0YnEo?t=53m30s) i.e Sis before addressing her as Sae-san.  
That cracked me up 'cause well, that's what Ren could address Sae by (albeit jokingly) if he and Makoto got married. Er, I'm pretty sure he'd just address her as Sae-san or otherwise suffer dire consequences.


End file.
